User talk:MoleFreak23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SoulKingdomCreator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 21:22, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Yes, it'a very interesting. But... I don't know. Wow. OoO Um, maybe you should make it into paragraphs. I can't read clumps of words so well, unless it's a book. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 21:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Not that. Your article. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 21:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *giggle* SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 21:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *Okay. That's fine by me. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 22:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) T T Didn't you think of a shark of a beluga whale? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 23:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, how about a whale shark? They're HUGE! It's your call, pal. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 23:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) T l ??? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 23:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Those things are deadly! One zap and you could be dead! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 00:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) T T ... A clownfish. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 01:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) T T Oh yes, of course. Miseed that part. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 01:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The rules are on Ground's talk page. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 01:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) T l Uh, yeah, obviously. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I actually don't know. Someone bring Scorp or Shrev here please! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 15:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I know. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 08:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) It is cool, though I would like to see the whole story. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. cl SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Pretty cool. All the characters of course. Especially Luigi! I don't know why, but I absolutely ADORE Luigi! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 18:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it sure is! GO LUIGI! Let's-a go! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 18:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) May be Crazy Speaking of Luigi, what kind of twist do you think will be discovered of him in Soul Kingdom? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 18:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Uh, no. If possible, this twist is more unbelievable. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) More articles from me! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Make sure to get to Luigi right after. Night. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I actually copied off of Google Translate. Why? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 17:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) T T Mole... LUIGI FIRST, THEN POKÉMON! DX SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 17:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I I' Oh. Sorry. I heard that on my phone. It's AWESOME! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 00:05, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Agree. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 00:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories I added two categories...Final Bosses and Main Antagonists...if you ever want to use them. Grounded4life (talk) 02:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course. What is it? Grounded4life (talk) 21:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to help, but I'm terrible with animals that aren't anthropmorphic, or whales for that matter. Sorry, but maybe Soul could help. I'd be happy to draw anything else, it's just that I could barely do better than the one up now... Grounded4life (talk) 21:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll try my best! Grounded4life (talk) 21:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I've been busy, like with school and other things. i'll try to get it done up here as soon as i can. Friday night, woo!!!!! Grounded4life (talk) 20:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I've kind of get bored of USB. Do you want to be in charge? Feel free...Grounded4life (talk) 20:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I honestly haven't started yet, I'll try to start it later. Grounded4life (talk) 21:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for getting back yet. I actually forgot and didn't even start yet, but I'll get on it. So, you can make any changes...Grounded4life (talk) 23:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, I'll check him out. I would have been on earlier but I had to go to a Creak Conections meeting. Grounded4life (talk) 00:00, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Serious (or Not) Please! Finish your games! I can hardly wait any longer! XD (sigh) oh, boys. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 23:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Ahahaha! XD SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 23:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) That's reassuring. Maybe later. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 23:32, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks MOle! I got a good start by getting New Super Luigi U as my present from my family! YAY! :D SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 16:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm stuck on Lemmy. Haven't played an actual Mario game like it before. And I like doing things fair and square. Wait, you have it? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 16:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Go Luigi! And speaking of Luigi, finish that Paper Luigi! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 22:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I would have to say Wart. He seems pretty interesting and I never heard of him before so... yeah. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) More pokémon...?>w< DX JIMMY YARIEL VALDÉZ! MOLEFREAK23! FINISH YOUR LUIGI STUFF! OR ELSE I'LL DELETE ALL THAT POKÉMON STUFF! NOT BLUFFING! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't peed off with Wart. Sorry about that little fit there. Remember: your president has a mild case of Asperger syndrome. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I told you. Wart. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Great. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, haven't looked at him yet. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, never use it, though. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 14:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Uh, not yet. Keep forgetting to. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 17:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Thank you. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 18:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Mole! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 20:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) R&C -Oh okay, sorry I havn't been on for a while. School got in the way. Thanks for sending that link! It looks so cool. I see that Thugs-4-Less return, which makes me happy. I hope their leader returns...he was a cool villain. I've trierd a few sketches of Dark, but they're not very good. Glad to hear you found someone to do it, though. Grounded4life (talk) 01:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) We're in luck! PS3 only! Grounded4life (talk) 20:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Not sure, but to choose one...I'd say Cortez. He looks interesting. Grounded4life (talk) 03:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC)